


I Wanna Be Yours

by DadooDattoo



Category: Castle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, References to Arctic Monkeys, Snogging, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadooDattoo/pseuds/DadooDattoo
Summary: [songfic]Kevin admires Javier and mentally lists the things he likes about their 'fling'.





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I've written in years, so apologies if it's a bit crude. Also English is not my first language, so my grammar might be a bit funky at times, feel free to point out any painful mistakes you might encounter!
> 
> I wrote this after first binging the whole season 6 in the span of couple of days and then listening to spotify on shuffle, which is when I came across Arctic Monkeys' "I Wanna Be Yours". For some reason that song just smacked me across the face with Kev/Javi feelings and well... the results lie in front of you.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!

” _I wanna be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in your dust,_

_I wanna be your Fort Cortina, I will never rust”_

 

Kevin tightened his arms around Javier's torso as he nested his nose in the crook of his colleague's neck, breathing in the scent, no, the essence of him. He smelled like cologne, gunpowder, leather, musk and just a hint of sweat. Despite it being a cabaret of smells, it wasn't unpleasant or overwhelming. It just... smelled like Javier, and that's what Kevin liked about it. The sheer familiarity of everything, the strong, firm arms holding him close, the warm breath against his neck, the very short stubble on Javier's chin that scratched his shoulder when Javier rested his head against it.

 

Someone could have found it odd, wrong even that they found themselves in the same bed time after time after time after solving cases, but to them it was the norm. The prize for being able to catch yet another crazed girlfriend or a devious serial killer. Since they were colleagues and partners though, they weren't really able to tell about any of this to anyone – not that they would have wanted to anyway. It was nobody's business but theirs.

  
*

 

” _If you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot,_

_you call the shots babe, I just wanna be yours”_

 

With his well cared and soft but strong fingers holding the ear of the coffee cup, Kevin raised the mug up to his lips while eyeing Javier's shirtless back, admiring the build of it. Granted, he wasn't ridiculously buff. He wasn't a beefcake of any sorts, nor a bodybuilder, but he still looked amazing in Kevin's eyes. For a detective whose job mostly consisted of paperwork and searching for clues Javier looked, well, good. Fantastic even, and regardless of the multiple times Kevin had seen him shirtless, he always felt some sort of awe as he looked at him. Be it the routines drilled into the man when he was serving in the military or just his personal preferences of staying in good shape, Javier clearly wasn't slacking in it.

 

”Did ya want some more coffee?” Javier asked in an amused tone after turning around to see his partner staring at him with an entranced look in his eyes.

 

” _Wha_ – oh! I– sure,” Kevin mumbled and looked away as a faint blush crept up onto his cheeks. He wasn't really the type of guy to turn beet red often, but when he got caught off guard the embarrassment got the best of him – which, to be fair – was a normal and perfectly human reaction, especially to someone who was trained to be on alert at all times.

 

*

 

” _Secrets I have held in my heart,_

_are harder to hide than I thought”_

 

The occasional touches at the precinct, the hasty and greedy kisses inside Kevin's car, the god awful and sometimes also punny dirty jokes they tossed at each other every now and then were things that kept them on edge. At a place filled with sharp detectives and observant police officers it wasn't just hazardous for them to fool around, it was downright dangerous, and to be honest Kevin could have sworn that Detective Beckett knew more than what she led on. Now that the famous mystery writer, Richard Castle was a part of their crime solving family as well, the ice they were skating on was getting really, really thin.

 

Still, Kevin couldn't just let any of it go. The excitement gave him a rush nothing else could give him, and even though no one could really peer into his thoughts, somehow even daydreaming about his partner on job felt risky, but he couldn't help it. Javier had found his way into his mind and occupied it like a cat occupies a much larger dog's bed, leaving some room for other things, but the main focus was on Javier.

 

Hiding it all was hard, much harder than what he could have ever anticipated but he liked it. After all, hiding it gave him the chance to be with Javier.

 

*

 

” _Maybe I just wanna be yours,_

_I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours”_

 

After another day of filling reports of a previous cut and dry case, Kevin couldn't help but smile as he curled up against Javier on his creaky leather couch. If he had to choose one word to describe it all, it would have been content. With Javier's embracing arm around his shoulders and a glass of crisp Pinot Noir in his hand, Kevin couldn't have been more relaxed and for a while he could almost pretend that they weren't having this relationship behind others backs; that they were yet another regular couple.

 

Even though the reality of them being anything but a normal, acceptable couple kept knocking at Kevin's conscience he made the decision to drown it. If to keep himself sane, then to satisfy his yearning heart that just wanted to be held by Javier.

 

Before Kevin could consider stopping himself he had downed the rest of the wine and placed the glass on the coffee table before leaning in to pepper little kisses along Javier's jaw line in a way that he knew would get to him in no time. Not long after he had started to shower Javier's neck with kisses he could feel him pulling him closer, making him lay his hands on his chest to keep himself in an upright position.

 

This was where he wanted to be. Where he needed to be – held by Javier on his couch as they made out after a day at work.

 

*

 

” _Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out,_

_let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without”_

 

Winters never were an issue for Kevin – as a matter of fact he had always liked the chill. The way the snow crunched under his feet during those ridiculously cold days that turned his nose bright red after mere minutes of staying outside, and the feeling of snow slowly and quietly falling onto his face when he turned his face up to look into the sky. To keep it simple, he probably liked winter than anyone he worked with – with Castle being an exception as he was practically a man-child who loved to throw snowballs at unsuspecting co-workers and family members.

  
For Javier, on the other hand, they were a much bigger issue. Being the type of guy that traveled to the Latin America with his family during winters to evade the breeze, he had never gotten used to the New York winter that chilled him to the bone, which was exactly why he often marched into the precinct looking like an overstuffed plushy wearing three jumpers at once just to survive the sprint from his car to the lobby of the building.

 

To everyone except Javier, it was funny. Even to Kevin, who also thought of it as a perfect excuse to wrap his thick, hand-woven scarf around Javier's neck and face just when they were about to go do some canvassing. To go along with the action, he told his partner that he would get a pneumonia if he wasn't being careful and that the job would be so much more bothersome for him if he would have to do it alone while Javi was staying at home, he felt like the master novelist 'almost-colleague' that he secretly admired: Richard Castle. True, he was worried about his partner, but he also wanted them to share some kind of connection, be it a scarf that was first warmed up by Kevin and then worn by Javier, but even then that was merely the kernel of truth hidden in his 'brotherly' action.

 

”C'mon, let's go,” he murmured as he ushered Javier into the elevator with a friendly smirk on his face. Once they got onto the lift and waited for the agonizing second or two for the doors to close he leaned in to whisper: ”I'll make sure to warm you up when we get to the car.”

 

*

 

” _I wanna be your setting lotion, keep your hair in deep devotion_

_How deep? At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean_

_I wanna be yours”_

 

Despite Kevin and Javier having completely different looks – Kevin wore suits, vests, blouses, ties, sweater vests and such while Javier wore Henley shirts, leather jackets, jeans, flannel shirts etc. – they both maintained their style to look as presentable as possible, which sometimes caused slight friction between them.

 

In the morning after a case solving celebration they both used to try to get into the bathroom quicker than the other to take care of the essentials from brushing ones teeth to doing their hair and shaving, so to prevent said clashes they decided to start going together into the bathroom in the morning; While Kevin was brushing his teeth Javier shaved and vice versa, but when it came to turning Kevin's bedhead to his dapper hairdo the solo playing turned into a symbiotic grooming session, as weird as it might sound.

 

Kevin made sure that Javier's curly hair didn't slip down to cover his undercut and Javier slicked Kevin's hair up to give him that pseudo 50's gentleman look. Sometimes Javier even helped him trim his sideburns while teasing him about trying too hard to show off his Irish roots.

 

*

 

” _Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought_

_Maybe I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours”_

 

The longer their affair continued, the more reckless the two became. At first they got their thrills by sharing quick, gentle touches in the public right behind Beckett's back – Javier's hand running along Kevin's shoulders or Kevin's slender fingers brushing up against Javier's neck – but soon they started to become more and more arrogant.

 

When Beckett was pondering about the suspects' motives with Castle, knocking down his crazy conspiracy theories and whatnot, Javier slid his hand under Kevin's shirt to gently stroke his side while smirking cockily to himself as he watched his colleague try to keep his cool as he tossed in more ideas for the brainstorm.

 

After that on a completely separate occasion, when Kevin went into the bathroom, it was Javier's turn to try and act as if nothing was up when his colleague sent him a suggestive picture. Then another one. And another one, and when Javier was awaiting for the fourth one with his lips swollen from pursing them together a bit too tightly to contain himself, Kevin walked back to the gang with a bright, innocent look on his face. From the corner of his eye, though, Javier could see that he was grinning to himself.

 

There was no way that Beckett didn't have a clue of what was happening right behind her back, but to Kevin and Javier's relief she turned a blind eye on it.

 

*

 

” _I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours,_

_wanna be yours, wanna be yours”_

 

Kevin could feel Javier's hands sliding down along his back as they shared a coffee tasting kiss on an alley near Javier's home. Drinking coffee at night wasn't a good idea, but neither was hooking up with your colleague and that didn't stop them from doing so.

 

Slowly, but surely, Kevin led Javier closer to him and closer to the nearest building until he could feel his back hit the harsh brick wall, giving him the support that he needed to stay on his feet as he felt Javier embracing him with their bodies practically glued together.

 

Between the intense kisses, huffs and grunts Kevin managed to speak up, first whispering his partner's name, then murmuring it and eventually saying as he pulled away enough to lean his face against Javier's shoulder.

 

The world was spinning around him. He couldn't contain himself much longer, but even then he did his best to. He didn't want to keep this hidden anymore. He wanted to show their friends – mainly Castle and Beckett – why they worked so seamlessly.

 

”Javi, I– I want to be yours. I want to make this – _us_ – a thing,” he said once he had pulled back enough to look into Javier's dark brown, passionate eyes. His heart was palpating in his chest as he held the eyecontact, afraid that all of a sudden the man holding him would just let go and walk away. Reject him.

 

In his mind Kevin was begging, pleading and praying so loudly for Javier that it ended up drowning everything else as he held onto him. Javier didn't move a muscle. He didn't try to pull away. He didn't try to push Kevin away. He stayed still for what must've been a couple of seconds only, but to Kevin it felt like an eternity.

 

”You sure, man?” he could eventually hear Javier asking in a slightly raspy voice as he leaned in to be closer to Kevin before wrapping his arms tighter around him.

 

”Yeah. Positive.”

 


End file.
